Long Road Ahead
by Jichan-owo
Summary: Primera historia Cross-over entre The Walking Dead Game & VOCALOID. Créditos a los creadores de cada personaje usado en este fanfic, basado en algunas cosas de la serie y el juego en sí. [ ... ] Luego de sufrir grandes pérdidas en sus respectivos grupos, los supervivientes se esfuerzan por encontrar la humanidad otra vez, ¿lo logrará? [ Bethyl Twincest Carlee ]


Capítulo 1: Meeting People

Lee y Clementine corrían por las calles de Savannah, él sujetando con su mano el brazo que le faltaba. Clem trataba de sujetar su gorra para que no se le volara, un poco preocupada por perderla, ya que ahora esa gorra y el walkie-talkie eran lo único que le quedaba de sus zombificados padres.

- Lee, ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros? - Cuestionó la pequeña, mientras Lee sujetaba la mano de ella con fuerza para correr al mismo ritmo. - Vamos a estar bien, Clem - Le sonrió con confianza - Solo tenemos que seguir adelante, hasta salir de esta ciudad. Quizá encontremos a Molly, y ella pueda ayudarnos - Ella decidió creer en las palabras de su amigo, asintiendo con la cabeza. - ¿Y que hay de Kenny, Ben, Christa y Omid? ¿Los vamos a abandonar? - El la miró con tristeza - Kenny y Ben... Ya sabes... - Clementine frunció el ceño - Oh... - Ninguno de los dos sabía que podría pasar con Christa y Omid, pero eran conscientes de que no podrían volver a buscarlos. Siguieron adelante, pero no encontraron a Molly por ninguna parte, estaban perdiendo la fé.

Entonces, una mujer de cabello corto y castaño, llevando una chaqueta rosa manchada de sangre y un parche justo debajo de su ojo, apareció conduciendo una RV. - No puede ser... - Murmuró Lee mientras Clementine corría hacia el vehículo. Carley frenó de golpe, bajando a toda velocidad. - ¡Mamá! - Gritó la niña, dejando a la mujer algo desconcertada, pero a la vez enternecida. - Digo... Eh... ¡Carley! - Lee estaba paralizado por el shock. - C-Carley... - Ella solo corrió y los abrazó a ambos. - ¡Lee! ¡Clem! - Clementine tiró de la ropa de Carley con suavidad. - Carley, ¿Como sobreviviste al disparo? ¿Como llegaste a la RV? - Ella rió, acabando el abrazo al dar un paso hacia atrás. - Me disparó en la mejilla, solo estuve inconsciente por unos días, y cuando desperté, seguí la carretera hasta encontrar la RV y la vía del tren. En la RV ustedes dejaron el mapa que Kenny marcó con las direcciones, solo tuve que seguirlas. - Lee estaba impresionado, pero a la vez sentía pesar por haber abandonado a Carley de esa manera. - Lamento que te hayamos dejado ahí, creímos que habías muerto... - Carley le puso una mano en el hombro - Está bien, no tienes por que disculparte... Pero, ¿Que fue de tu brazo? - Clementine y Lee intercambiaron miradas - Me mordieron... Kenny me ayudó a amputarlo - Ella se extrañó '¿Como hicieron para morder a alguien como Lee?' pensó - ¿Y donde están Kenny, Katjaa y los otros? - Miró alrededor en busca del grupo, pero sin dar con nadie. - Están arriba... - Clementine trató de comunicarle las muertes a Carley de la manera más dulce posible. - Entiendo... - Lee observó las calles, viendo como algunos caminantes se acercaban. - Creo que deberíamos irnos - Comentó mientras que ellas asentían y corrían hacia la RV. Lee se puso en el puesto del conductor, Carley en el de acompañante y Clem se sentó sobre el regazo de Carley. - ¿A donde iremos ahora? - Preguntó la niña, mientras que Lee miraba el volante con decisión. - Atlanta. - Carley enarcó una ceja. - ¿Para qué? ¿No sería mejor seguir el viejo plan de buscar un bote, como Kenny hubiera querido? - Él negó con la cabeza - Atlanta es un lugar seguro, según muchos. Además todos los botes de aquí ya los destruyó Crawford, Nos costaría demasiado encontrar un bote. - Ambas chicas se quedaron sin nada que decirle a Lee, estaban de acuerdo con ir a Atlanta.

Habían pasado horas ya desde que dejaron Savannah, ya era de noche y Clementine dormía acurrucada en Carley, mientras que esta última cabeceaba cada tanto, luchando por no dormirse. Lee tenía la vista fija en la carretera, y tenía que ir dándose leves pellizcos cada tanto, tenía mucho sueño. - ¡Aguarden! ¡HEY! - Una chica rubia, no muy alta, les hizo señas con las manos para que frenaran. La desconocida estaba peleando con unos caminantes y, al ver que los golpeaba con el arma en la cabeza, Lee intuyó que se había quedado sin balas. Carley espabiló con todo el sonido y observó a la chica de afuera, dejando a Clementine con cuidado en el asiento mientras tomaba su arma. - Quédate ahí, voy a ayudarte - Informó mientras abría la puerta de la RV y comenzaba a dispararles a los caminantes. Lee salió también, y ayudó a la chica a entrar a la RV. - ¡Carley, rápido! - Ella le disparó al último caminante y entró de nuevo.

La chica rubia se sentó en el asiento junto a la mesa, recuperando el aliento. Lee volvió a su asiento y comenzó a conducir nuevamente. Carley se sentó junto a la desconocida. - ¿Como te llamas? - Ella sonrió con timidez - Rilliane... Dime Rin - Rin parecía ser alguien introvertida, seria. - Yo soy Carley, él es Lee y la niña durmiendo es Clementine - La rubia observó a todos con una mirada tímida. - ¿Son una familia? - Carley se sonrojó levemente. - N-No, somos un grupo... ¿Tú estás sola? ¿O te alejaste de tu grupo? Si te alejaste, podemos llevarte con ellos - Rin bajó la cabeza - Estaba con mi hermano, pero me perdí, y no sé donde está él... ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes hasta encontrarlo? - Carley sonrió - Por supuesto -

Siguieron conduciendo hasta llegar a una larga carretera, que los llevaría a Atlanta. Carley y Rin dormían, mientras que Clementine ya estaba despierta, conversando con Lee para mantenerlo despierto. - Mi maestra era muy buena, ¿Sabes? Me caía muy bien - Lee escuchaba de manera desatenta, asintiendo con la cabeza, estaba exhausto, tenía demasiado sueño. Al llegar a la carretera, Lee trató de conducir entre varios autos abandonados, pero llegó un momento en el que no pudo seguir. - Clem, mira eso - Le señaló con la mirada a un chico en el suelo, mientras que un hombre le apuntaba con una ballesta. - ¿Tenemos que bajar? - Lee asintió, y bajó con su arma en mano. - ¡Hey! ¿Que sucede aquí? - La pequeña bajó junto a él, acomodándose la gorra. - Por favor, no peleen - Ellos dos eran personas de palabras, no atacaban siempre que había una oportunidad de hablar.

Una chica de pelo verde se dirigió a ellos, preguntándoles quienes eran. - Yo me llamo Clementine, y él es Lee - La chica rubia junto al de la ballesta fue quién habló ahora, con un acento sureño. - Yo soy Beth, él es Daryl - Luego, el chico rubio en el suelo los presentó a él y a su compañera. - Yo soy Len, y ella es Gumi - Dijo mientras se reincorporaba.

Daryl rodó los ojos - ¿Quién mas se une a la fiesta? - Lee miró hacia la RV, preguntándose si Rin y Carley ya estaban despiertas. - ¡Carley, Chica nueva! ¡Vengan, por favor! - Daryl observó a Lee de mala manera - Baja la voz, no queremos atraer más bastardos - Carley bajó algo desconfiada, y tras ella apareció Rin. La rubia observó que su hermano estaba justo allí, y corrió a abrazarlo. - ¡Len! - Carley observó con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Se conocen? - Al verlos abrazarse, Lee miró a Carley. - Tomaremos eso como un si - Gumi sonrió también.

* * *

Hola amig s! Hacía rato que no los veía, lamento la baja actividad, pero a veces me olvido de esta cuenta. ^^U Les traigo un nuevo fic que estoy haciendo con mis amigas de colegio, espero que les guste musho musho. =3 Podrían dejar un comentario, así sabes que les gusta. u/v/u Se aceptan críticas constructivas, las negativas serán pasadas por alto.

▬ Jiichan_owo


End file.
